


As a Thank You

by G_L_g



Category: Free!
Genre: All the Smut, And its so gay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I ACTUALLY CANT, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_L_g/pseuds/G_L_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa invites Rei over to watch a movie. Shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sad excuse for me to write smut.

“Hey, Rei-chan” Nagisa chimed, “Wanna come over later?”

“Sure, what do want to do? Homework then a movie?” Rei responded.

“Yeah, then I was thinking you could stay over if you wanted”.

Rei stiffened slightly and blushed, doing his signature glasses push up to hide it.

“Uh, yeah, sure” he managed.

“Yay! We’re gonna eat so much cake!” squealed Nagisa before giving Rei a mischievous side glance. Little did Rei know what he was planning.

 

Later that evening, after practice and Nagisa reeling off all the movies they would watch – which Rei calculated would be impossible to fit into one night – Rei packed his things into a bag and made his way to Nagisa’s.

He was greeted (oddly enough) by the boy himself.

“Hey!” Nagisa exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face, clearly excited to be reunited with his beloved Rei-chan.

Meanwhile, Rei had barely stepped through the door before Nagisa was clinging on him; he hadn’t even had a chance to say “pardon the intrusion” and slip his shoes off. Once he had done, he put his bag next to the sofa in the living room, which he discovered – much to his surprise – was empty.

“Your family isn’t here” says Rei, a slight questioning inflection betraying his bewilderment.

“Oh they’re visiting Osaka for the weekend” Nagisa says offhandedly.

“And your sisters?” Rei persists. Nagisa does find his social ineptitude cute, but God can it be annoying sometimes.

“They went with them”

“And why didn’t you?”

“I faked being ill so I could stay here and you could sleep over!” Nagisa says it as though it’s no big deal, but Rei is flabbergasted.

“And that’s it?”

“Yeah, you’re my boyfriend! I never get enough alone time with you, despite you practically living on your own” Nagisa whines, puffing his cheeks out sulkily.

Rei blushes at the fact that Nagisa just called him his boyfriend. Not that he didn’t like it, he did, probably a little too much. That’s what made it such a dangerous word to him, because in a way it granted him certain... royalties that others didn’t have.

Nagisa just finds it cute that he still blushes at the little things, despite having had a full on make out session in Rei's room only three days ago. Nagisa did get a bit of a hard-on because, oh my God, he certainly doesn’t look it but Rei is a crazy good kisser.

“So, what homework did you want help with?”

 

In no time they’ve somehow finished it all, and are ready to settle down and watch a movie.

“Omg Rei-chan we toatally have to watch this!” declares the blond haired boy holding up a grotesquely gory horror film.

Rei, despite having no interest in it, agrees, purely because he doesn’t want to cause Nagisa to wail on. He also did it because it gives him an excuse to get close to him, not that he’ll ever tell Nagisa that.

 

An hour and half and several bowls of popcorn later the movie is over with.

“What do you want to watch next?” Rei asks.

“Actually, this was the only movie I rented” admits Nagisa sheepishly, “ none of the others looked interesting”

“Haha! Fear not, for I, Rei Ryuugazaki have come prepared!”

The blue haired boy retrieves the DVDs form his bag splaying them out in his hand like a deck of cards.

“Ah, but I’ve watched all these! And its no fun watching a scary movie twice! You already know where the scary bits are” Nagisa complains.

Rei dejectedly returns them to the bag.

“What now then?” he smiles somewhat awkwardly.

“It’s a bit early, but want to go an chill in bed?”

Rei is suddenly flustered, he knows Nagisa probably means nothing by it but the implication is still there.

“Okay, we better get changed then. You know its good to have a long nights sleep every once in a while!”

“Hm, yeah? Is it?” Nagisa responds sarcastically, raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes.

 

Five minutes later and the two are changed and snuggled up in bed. The necessary preparations for Nagisa’s plan are already in place.

Nagisa buries his head in Rei’s chest even further and listens to his heart beat slightly faster then what’s probably healthy.

Then suddenly, Nagisa says, “You always treat me so nicely Rei-chan. I don’t think I ever tell you that enough. I really appreciate you, I respect you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you” he looks up at this point. Rei is completely red and on the verge of tears.

“Likewise, Nagisa” the fact that he drops the ‘-kun’ is enough to make Nagisa happy. “I realise I’ve only said this once but, I love you”

Now it’s Nagisa's turn to tear up, “Uh, so I kind of wanted to thank you for everything and stuff so...”

He trails off and slides his leg between Rei’s, only to discover he’s already semi-hard. Rei suddenly realises and panics, letting go of Nagisa and turning the other way, mortified.

“Sorry!” Rei squeaks.  
“Ahh, this is super embarrassing, but that’s kind what I was thinking of doing” Nagisa confesses as he nuzzles into Rei’s back. He feels him flinch slightly and stiffen, his back bolt straight.

Nagisa slides his hand over his waist and to his crotch and notices that even down there has gotten stiff.

When Rei doesn’t protest he asks, “Can I...?” and is given and affirmative not back. He slides his hand under the waist band and makes note of how big he is in order to know how much he would need to prep himself. He moves Rei’s waistband lower to avoid any sticky situations later; he highly doubts Rei will want to sleep completely naked. He begins to move his hand, earning him the sexiest pants and moans from Rei.

“Is it good?” he wonders.

He receives a shaky “mmhmm” in response and begins to spread the rapidly forming precum along the shaft. The newfound slickness only serves to push Rei closer to the edge.  
It doesn’t take long before Rei realises he’s almost there which only highlights his inexperience in the bedroom. “Gah- N-nagisa... I'm ahhh-”  
He continues go gasp and moan, which turns Nagisa on so much that he is forcibly stopping himself from rutting against Rei’s leg in order to get some kind of friction.

“It’s fine Rei-chan, cum~” Nagisa sing songs in his ear and, oh my God, note to self Rei finds dirty talk really hot. And apparently so is ear nibbling, because barely two seconds after Nagisa started to do that his breath hitches as he gasps for air, releasing all over Nagisa’s hand and bed sheets. Rei is surprised by his good it was, even though it’s just a hand job, it’s better than anything he could have done himself and he has to lie there for a minute recovering before he can even begin to comprehend what he’s done.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Nagisa-kun!” he gasps, face blazing red with embarrassment.

“It’s fine! Well, its not. You just jizzed all over my sheets, but do you wanna know how you can make it up to me?” Nagisa says playfully.

“How?” Rei asks, not realising what kind of answer he'd get.

Nagisa climbs on top of Rei before leaning down and whispering “Get me off”

That alone nearly gets Rei hard again, but before he has time to think he's grabbed Nagisa’s pyjama bottoms, yanked them down, and is gripping his dick. He can’t begin to think about how humiliated he would be if Nagisa found out he was hard so soon.

Nagisa gasps from the sudden outburst before falling into a natural rhythm, thrusting in time with Rei’s hand.

“Hey, Rei-chan, you’re so dirty, I can feel you’re already hard again” informs Nagisa, grinding down on him for effect. “But that’s fine, actually, this is turning out to be the best case scenario”

Nagisa moves over to the bedside table and takes out lube and condoms; tearing open a packet he takes one out and slides it on Rei. Rei, can’t do anything but lay there as he realises _oh my God I’m gonna have sex with Nagisa, if that hand job didn’t already count._

“Hey, I know this is supposed to be me repaying you but... finger me?”

Rei nearly chokes on his saliva before babbling “Uh, sure but, I don’t really know what I’m doing, in all honesty I hadn’t anticipated this happening so soon I haven’t had a chance to do any research and I haven’t even done it w-”

Nagisa's kiss effectively silences him and he smiles at Rei’s apology, he's such an adorable dork.

“It's okay, I’ll tell you what to do, plus it’ll be even hotter if you do it so I’ll be more turned on so I’ll be ready for you quicker!” he explains before grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a liberal amount on Rei’s fingers. He guides his hand to his hole, circling it a bit before guiding a finger in.

“That was surprisingly easy” Rei remarks.  
Nagisa scoffs, “What do you think I spend my spare time doing? Now, please _finger me_ ”

Rei begins to move his finger in and out, producing soft mewls and whines from Nagisa.

“Add another. _Fast_ ” Nagisa demands, only wincing slightly.

It isn’t long before he’s asking for a third. Then finally, “I'm ready, so please, let me fuck you Rei-chan”

Rei doesn’t need to be asked twice and hoists himself up a little further so he's leaning against the headboard with Nagisa in his lap. Nagisa whips everything from the waist down off, discarding it somewhere to his right, before grabbing the lube once again and dousing Rei’s dick in it, giving him a few pumps for good measure.

As Nagisa lines Rei up, both brace themselves. When he slowly sinks onto his dick Nagisa's mouth hangs open, almost as if he's trying to compensate for how full one hole is by making sure another one is empty.

Rei on the other hand can’t get over how fucking hot and tight it is. So much so that Nagisa has to prompt him to move.

Nagisa has never felt so good in his whole life and just when he thinks it can’t get any better-

“T-there!”

Rei aims again, eliciting a whine from Nagisa that reverberates through his throat, coming out as the most unbelievably sexy sound. Rei realising he's probably gonna come first begins pumping Nagisa, who is already leaking everywhere.

“Ohmygod- Rei~ please,” unable to form coherent sentences at this point Nagisa is a fumbling mess on top of Rei, tears of pleasure forming at his eyes.

Then his moans cease and he shudders, cumming all over Rei’s pyjama top.

Rei would usually make a mental note to wash it immediately, but considering he's practically balls deep in Nagisa he can’t seem to remember to do so. He's more surprised that he’s outlasted Nagisa, especially considering he had already cum once. But it doesn’t last long. He continues to thrust into Nagisa, who is now shuddering and twitching every muscle in his ass due to overstimulation. Rei can't even begin to think anything, let alone give Nagisa warning that he was gonna cum.

“Nngh- Nahh~”

And then he again finds himself falling off the precipice of bliss.

Five minutes later they manage to clean themselves up. Nagisa shakily climbs off Rei to retrieve his pyjama bottoms and Rei takes off his cum covered shirt – not even bothering to replace it with a clean one – as well as removing the duvet cover and sheet over the mattress. Then they settle back into bed and snuggle up.

“Thank you, Nagisa”

“No problem Rei-chan”

“Was that your first time?” Rei can’t see how it could be that good first time round.

“Yeah, I’ve liked your ever since I met you, so I knew if I ever got the chance I wanted to really make you happy”

Just the idea of it makes Rei’s chest constrict, “Likewise”

“It was you first time.”

“Yeah, I’m glad it was with you” admits Rei, somewhat accidentally.

“Me too”

And with that, the two drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
